Haunted
by PhotogenicNinja
Summary: I needed to get away. They're haunting me. No one will care. No one will even notice I disappeared. It's my problem.. but If I leave, I'll never tell him. I'll never tell Troy Bolton how I feel. I might regret it but I believe it's better this way, right?


Haunted

Well, as usual.. If you see this message, you are probably reading this. So here are the announcements:

Hello. It's nice to see you. I was reading fanfics (sometimes I feel like I can't live without them) and I just realized. I'm a huge fan of zashley or troypay. I felt like I want to make a story about them. I don't know if I wanted to post it or not but.. If you're seeing this online then I've posted it. Btw, Sharpay is really OOC in here. It's because I want to match her personality with the story. I won't change that much about her attitude. She'll still act bitchy.

Disclaimer: I totally don't own HSM. If I did, I would make the story ended up with Troypay.

Pairings: Main Troypay, Hint of Ryella, Chaylor and other pairings which I'm not going to mention.

Chapter 1

Keeps on Coming Back

(AN: This is Sharpay's POV)

I felt sick. I was tired. I couldn't stop tossing in my bed. Nightmares of my past just kept haunting me. I want it to go away. I wanted to be free. Now, my nightmares are becoming a reality. My past is chasing me. It's sucking me back in.

"Sharpay? Are you awake?" A voice said behind the closed door of my bedroom. "Just come in, Ryan." I replied to my twin brother, Ryan Evans. "Hey, you okay?" He asked with concern present in his voice. "Yeah, what time is it?" I asked him. "It's almost 7, Pay. We have to hurry if we don't want to be late for school." Ryan said. "Sure, I'll be down in 15 minutes." I said. "Okay." Ryan replied as he walked to the door and closed it.

I went up from my king sized bed and went to the bathroom. I just took a quick shower and put on some t-shirt and jeans. I was too tired to do some heavy makeup. It's not like I want to anyway. I grabbed my black jacket and wore some black boots. I only applied foundation, blush and lip gloss to my face. I grabbed my school bag and took the keys to my car.

I went down from my room and saw Ryan sitting alone in the dining table. Seems like both of my 'Parents' are gone. "Hey, Ry. You ready to go to school?" I asked him. "You're not eating breakfast?" He asked while holding a toast. "Nope, I don't feel like eating." I said while walking towards the garage. I noticed that Ryan started following me. "You're not wearing any glitter? Are you okay?" Ryan asked. He looks like he's in shock. "Yeah, too lazy. Anyway, I just don't feel like wearing glitter or pink. I'm having one of 'Those' days." I said to him while opening the door of my black Audi R8. Ryan went in the passenger's seat and we drove to school.

"We're here." I said to Ryan. He nodded and went out of the passenger's seat. I can see that everybody was staring at Ryan. They saw him went out from a Black Audi car. They thought that he was going with his sister, me. I parked my car in my usual spot and took my bag. I went of the driver's seat and locked the car. I walked towards the school with my backpack on my shoulders. I could hear some people say, "Is that the Ice Queen? Why is she wearing black?" or "She's not wearing pink?! She's actually wearing normal clothes?" or "Oh my God, Check out that Audi R8." And "Holy shit! The Ice queen has a black car? Where's all her glitter and pink?". I just ignored them and walked to class. As I enter the class, I could see that Ryan was hanging out with the Wildcats. I don't give a damn. I went to my regular seat and took out my phone. I checked my phone and saw a text message. I was going to check it but the bell rang and Ms. Darbus was coming in.

"Well, Good morning. First thing I'm going to talk about is the upcoming musical! I believe Ms. Evans and will audition." Ms. Darbus said. "Actually, I'm not joining this year, Ms. Darbus." I said out loud. I could see that every eyes in that room stared at me. "I have something to do." I added. The whole class started murmuring to each other. I was so annoyed. "Do you have a problem with that?" (AN: In my language it will be like: Ada masalah buat lo?"). They were getting on my nerves. I wish I could smite them. I sat down on my chair. Ryan looked worried. was surprised. Also _him_, He was staring at me.

Troy Bolton was staring at me.

Why the fuck is he staring? It's getting creepy. A few minutes have passed and he is still staring at me. I faced him and said "Just take a picture, you can stare longer." The bell rang. Such a convenience time also. I grabbed my bag and bailed out from class. I went to my locker and grabbed some books. The bell was about to ring and I got a text message.

From: Caleb

Yo! Dude, do you wanna skip school or something? I'm bored!

I smiled at the text. Caleb Hunter is like my best friend. He knows everything about me. The real me. He knows why I have to wear such pink and glittery outfits. I haven't met Caleb for a long time. It's about 2 weeks since I last saw him. Skipping school isn't a bad thing either. I replied him back.

To: Caleb

Yeah, meet me at Tingley Beach or do you prefer the tree house?

I grabbed my keys from my bag and headed outside. "Hey, where are you going?" a voice said as I walked away from my locker. I looked back and saw Troy. "What? Is it your business? Leave me alone, Bolton." I was beyond pissed seeing his face. "You're skipping?" he said innocently. "Do you have a fucking problem with that?" I left the hallway and headed to parking lot. Bolton wasn't following me. I went to my car and a text message implying thata Caleb replied.

From: Caleb

The tree house. I'm too lazy to go to the beach. I didn't bring my surfboard. It's still on the repair shop.

I smirked at his text. I forgot that I broke his surfboard. I didn't tell him it was me. I'm too scared. His surfboard is like his baby, his lover, his son. You know! I drove off to our tree house. I arrived about 20 minutes after I left school. It should've taken 40 minutes but I was speeding.

"Hey, you're not wearing glitter and pink!" someone said as that person hugged me from behind. "Yeah, it's one of my days off." I replied. I turned around and saw Caleb smirking. His dark hazelnut eyes stared at me with so much mischievous. "What?" I said. "Nothing! Let's go up!" he said while dragging me to the tree house. We sat inside in our own mattress. "So, just a couple of months left." He said. "Yeah, until we graduate." I replied. "We're in different schools." He said while lying on his mattress. I nodded and stared at the ceiling. "12 more weeks till I'm _free_. I don't have to deal with this shit anymore,". We both sat in silence. "You're still having _the nightmares_?" he asked suddenly breaking the silence. "Yeah, it keeps on coming every night." I sighed. "You should tell Ryan. He's your brother." Caleb said with concern. I sat next to him and ruffled his brown and spiky hair. "I know that I should tell him. It's his right to know. Somehow I feel that it's safer for him not to know."

Caleb stared at me. "You don't have to be afraid. Someone needs to know. You can't just keep it a secret. I know that in 3 months that you're going to walk away. I know you'll just disappear like you never even existed. Do you know how I would feel? How Ryan would feel? I don't care if you are running away from _them_, I don't care if you're running away from your _parents_."

I stared at Caleb. He was right. My parents, _my real parents, whom is also Ryan's parents._ They're trying to get me and Ryan. "I need to go away and you know that. They're looking for me and Ryan. They mostly got their eyes on me. Ryan is safer here. I don't want to put Ryan in danger. I bet only you and Ryan cares if I disappeared. Heck, no one will even care if I die. Both of you have a lot of people who loves you. Unlike me, I have no one. Why should they get both me and Ryan if I was the one who cause this problem in the first place? If you want me to stay, you have to do a better job in convincing me. Right now, My mind is solid. It's made up. You can't tell me to stay if you don't have a good enough reason for me to considerate."

I left the tree house and drove off somewhere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caleb's POV

I saw Sharpay left. I knew that I made her upset but I was only telling the truth. I have to make her stay. Why can't she see that people care for her? Why does she always think that she's alone? I pondered on my mattress and stared at the ceiling. Who can convince her to stay? Ryan shouldn't know about this. Sharpay tried to keep this a secret from him for a long time. I opened Sharpay's small drawer and saw a picture.

I stared at it for a long time.

THAT'S IT! Why didn't I think of him? Troy Bolton! I knew that they were the best of friends back in junior high school. I don't know about the now. She never talks about her life at school. I bet they were still friends. I guess I should meet him later. I decided to take a short nap until it's dismissal time.

.

That was the first chapter of this story. I'm just gonna see how it goes. Thanks for reading. Here a virtual cookie and a hug.

ZASHLEY RULES!

PhotogenicNinja


End file.
